


You Got Me Hooked

by orphan_account



Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/F, F/M, Im obsessed, Incest duh, M/M, bro uhm im not putting all of the characters.., im writing this at my pace so like idk, is that the right ship name?, isnt it also hotaao?, its centered around caliemari, the agents bro, they fuck anyway, whatever, wooo wow why am i make another caliemari
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26019217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: haha pun, dude i write short stuff im sorry ill try to make it longgg
Relationships: Agent 3 & Agent 8 (Splatoon), Agent 3/Agent 8 (Splatoon), Agent 4/Inkling(s) (Splatoon), Callie & Marie (Splatoon), Callie/Marie (Splatoon), Marina & Pearl (Splatoon), Marina/Pearl (Splatoon)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> haha pun, dude i write short stuff im sorry ill try to make it longgg

1 

"Marie! Hurry!"

"We're going to get caught, Callie!" The younger squid fussed.

Halting, Callie faced her. "At least we'll get caught together! We're going down with one another.." She'd lend out her hand and smile, "Plus Cap'n is waiting!"

Looking down, Marie hesitated but quickly took her older cousin's hand. Her face would quickly be plastered with a tiny grin as she followed Callie.

"Oo! Marie! Look!" Callie practically bounced to a tree and pointed at a peculiar looking bug.

"Eww.." Marie would lean over Callie's shoulder.

"Ew? It's awesome! Look!" She'd pick it up and almost shoved it in Marie's face. In response she'd push Callie away.

"No! Don't put that near me! Eek!" Smirking, Callie turned back to the trunk and placed back the bug.

"Let's keep going, Gramps is really close by!"

"Okay." Callie, with her bright smile, took Marie's hand again and began running on the path way. Letting go of her hand, Marie paused, "Hey, uhm.. Sl-slow it down.. You're going to f-"

As predicted, Callie tripped over a rock and face planted. Marie lent down her hand again to help her up, "Are you okay?" Callie sniffled in response, her eyes watering up a bit.

"H-I'm okay!" Callie would smile, her face was covered with scratches but it wasn't anything that was major. Slowly but surely, Callie pulled her self up thanks to Marie. Turns out her jeans got shredded as well. Oh well, they had clothes at Gramp's shack! "Let's hurry up!"

"Callie, I think we're here."

"Yay!" She'd rush to the door of the cabin. Every time they'd visit, Gramps would teach them the basics of turf.. almost everything. He'd always say he fought in the Great Turf War and that he was training us to be agents.

~

"I hate these bamboozlers.." Callie grumbled.

"Your loss. We've had these for 4 years and you still haven't gotten used to them?" Marie smirked.

"I want to use a roller! They seem so much more fun than these!" Crossing her arms, Callie'd protest.

Snickering, Marie walked away, "We should take a shower before school."

"Yeah.. Oh! Speaking of school! I was thinking-"

"As we do."

"Yes! As we do.. I was thinking of.. how do I word this."

"With words," Marie opened the door to the bathroom for Callie.

"Oo! So you know how Gramps is like always saying we should be agents?"

"How does that even revolve around school?" Tapping her foot, she'd get back to the topic. "No way, I'm not joining in your shenanigans again."

"Yeah, no, it's Gramps' shenanigans though!"

"Does that make it better?" Marie scoffed and went to undress.

"Anyways, I was thinking that we could do it together! Agent 1 and Agent 2, fighting the crude octolings and saving the day!" Posing with a wide grin, Marie shot daggers at her way.

"Didn't know that 'crude' was in your vocabulary. You already got my answer."

"Why do you not wanna to joinnn?" Callie pouted.

"Being all sweaty, running around in idiotic clothes, fighting 'evil', immature names? No thank you."

Callie sat in thought for a little, she'd perk up after a while. "Yes! But you'll be dumb and.. 'immature' with me!"

"That doesn't make it better.." Her ink stained shirt was quickly stripped off and she was taking off the final layers.

"Bummer... I was thinking that we could put in our friends. Like Taylor can be our #3!" Callie quickly followed after Marie.

"Pff- What are you doing?"

"Shoot.. We aren't showering together?"

"What!? Ah- Uhm! No!" Marie flushed and covered her face.

Callie looked dumbfounded, "What? Didn't we do it like.. all the time?"

"....."

"Anyways, if you're not going to join then I'll just hop in."

Marie's eyes darted to the floor and she shuffled out, "Alright. I'll just.. Go in after." Ack. She was right.. What's wrong with me..? Sitting down shirtless, she'd wait for Callie to finish up.


	2. dont mind this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is just so i dont have to live with 1/1 okay?

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa


End file.
